A Fairy's Heart Trailers
by William Sloan
Summary: It's not much of a story as it is more of like my idea of how I could do the RWBY Trailers for my story, A Fairy's Heart. I would revise against reading it if you don't want to be spoiled, as it would reveal which Pokemon I picked. Rated T for safety. Any ideas for a Pokemon I will take into consideration.
1. Dread Trailer

**Hey Guys and Girls, William Sloan's back again and this time this story isn't much of a Story as it is just a bunch of one-shots for A Fairy's Heart. But more importantly, it also showcases bits and pieces of the Pokemon chosen for the Type Plate, including Personality and moveset.**

 **I got the idea for this from the RWBY Trailers, so I was thinking 'How could I include this into my story?' You could say that this is the end result.**

 **I also want to include music into any battles that may or may not be included, so as a quick disclaimer, I Don't any music that is shown, but I do however do own the OC Pokemon that will be shown.**

 **I'll be starting all the Pokemon that have been currently shown and obtained, so the first trailer will detail Sorano, my OC's Absol. This will be including all of the moves that she started with, so don't be putting that error into any reviews.**

 **Please Enjoy**

* * *

The landscape of Sliverstraw was peaceful enough, as the animals was going about life like they normally would. Unlike the people living in the town nearby, who were ravaged by numerous disasters.

Up on a nearby cliff, Absol was looking down on the town. It had white fur and a dark-blue skin tone. It had white fur and almond-shaped eyes, which were red. The tail was like a scythe and its horn wasn't any better.

"To think that disasters even happen here." The Absol said to no one in particular. She turned to walk away, a sad look on her face. "It hurts to think that those people don't suffer, but what can I do about it? All that they would do is that they would chase me out of town. I can't falter. Not now."

She began to walk away when a sense crawled down her spine. She jumped to the side, avoiding a quick breeze of air and a kick that probably would have knocked her out. She turned around and she felt and heard a smack sound, her tail connecting with a guy's head.

"Who are you?!" Absol barked, "Tell me!"

(Music Playing: Die from RWBY)

The man said nothing, but instead got ready for another strike.

Absol got into a defensive stance, readying herself. When the assailant swung his leg, Absol jumped back and a copy took the hit, dissipating upon contact. Absol summoned swords around her, which caused a red aura to envelope her for a quick moment. Absol pivoted and swung her tail again, which the opponent tired to avoid by jumping back, but he didn't take into consideration that Absol had summoned pink crescents made of energy instead, causing an explosion that rocked the immediate area.

The man merely sneered as he picked up speed quickly as he tried to punch Absol in the back of the head, but the Disaster Pokemon saw the attack coming and she shifted to the right and readied a Night Slash, her back claws going purple as she bucked her feet backwards like a horse would, and a tearing sound was heard, meaning that the Dark-type attack made contact. The man vanished again and he appeared in front of Absol, a dagger in hand. With a quick motion, Absol scream in horrid and agonizing pain as she felt the dagger slit her eye. Absol tried to counter by using Psycho Cut, but the attack was shot far off target, allowing the man to attack again, this time sending the dagger into different parts of Absol's being, but none were deep enough to cause her to bleed out.

Absol grunted as she was losing ground fast, but she could feel small bursts of air whenever the assailant would reappear. Using that to her advantage, she pivoted again ans she aimed to the right of her, using a close-range Psycho Cut to get some breathing room. Absol was in enough pain to make even the toughest man to fall to the ground, but she was a tough nut to crack, because for the obvious reason that she had something to protect. She couldn't just fall now, or her entire mission would end in vain. Using Swords Dance again to up her Attack, and unintentionally shifting the fur to cover the damaged eye, she was able to be on the offensive again. The man appeared right in front of the Dark-type, but she had anticipated this and she had used Psycho Cut again, and she tackled the man in the gut, not using any attack, but her own strength. The man faltered back and Absol used Night Slash to close the gap between the two. Looking at the assailant with a fierce look, Absol leapt into the air, her horn glowing a harsh purple. Using both her Psycho Cut and Night Slash attacks, Absol fell and, using the acceleration from the fall, swung her Night Slash/Psycho Cut attack, using whatever strength she had to cause an explosion. The man fell to a knee while Absol was panting like a wild animal. She had begun to turn around when something struck her in the bad of the head. Due to her being exhausted, all she could do was fall to the ground.

She opened her good eye somewhat revealing a murky shadow of a woman and two smaller things floating over her shoulders, holding something in her hands: The Dread Plate.

"No..." She groaned as her vision grew hazier. Before completely blacking out, Absol had muttered something. "Whoever they picked...please...be our savior."

(Song Over)

* * *

 **What did you think? Due to this being made after the Day of Disaster/Absolution Arc, I hope you can piece together who the fighters were. I left Sorano's nickname out of this due to the fact that this was set before Rick and Cana got to Sliverstraw.**

 **I kinda figured that the music should fit the situation, so that's why I picked Die from RWBY. That and the song kickass.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Meadow Trailer

**Hey guys, William Sloan here yet again for another 'trailer' for a Fairy's Heart. I want to say that I'm not planning on answering the reviews for this, not because they're not helpful or anything, but rather because I already know which Pokémon is going to be apart of each Trailer. I'll still read them, so keep them coming.**

 **This chapter takes place in the Pokémon world, but seeing how there will be no humans here, the text will be like it would be in A Fairy's Heart.**

 **This time, it's my OC's Dartrix, Skyfall, who will be taking center stage for her Meadow Trailer. I hope you enjoy.**

A calm and peaceful breeze swept through the tropical island that is Melemele Island. The Cutiefly and Oricorio were going about their usual businesses, even a certain Grass/Ghost type Pokémon. It was a tall, avian Pokémon that resembles an owl. The upper portion of its face is dark green with a thin, orange mask-like marking encircling its eyes. Its eyes are reddish-orange and it has a hooked dark green beak. The feathers covering its wings and back are brown, while its body is primarily white. The three feathers at the tip of each wing are structured similar to fingers and have lighter tips. The backs of its wings and torso are dotted with many white spots; the inside of each wing has a line of upside-down, reddish-orange triangles across the top. It has long legs, feet with two toes facing forward and two backward, and short dark green talons. It tail consists of three long, green leaves. A leafy hood covers its head and shoulders, and partially covers its face. The hood is smoothly draped across the shoulders and back, but has uneven edges. Around the head, the hood forms many pointed projections that extend over its face. A single white feather with a red base extends from the top of its hood. In the center of its chest is a reddish-orange x-shaped formed by dead leaves with two thin green vines extending from it.

A female Deciudeye was busy watching over a very precious item. One so valueable that mere words cannot describe it. A smile formed on the female's face, knowing that she was responsible for guarding the very precious item. ' _Just a little while longer. You can do it._ '

An explosion rocked the nearby area and the Arrow Quill Pokémon noticed that Pokémon were busying fleeing from the area.

"We need to move! Now!" A male Decidueye grabbed the female and hurried her off. After a little while, the female found herself and the male hiding out in an old hollow tree.

"You stay here." The male simply said, but when he tried to leave, the female grabbed his wing.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing!" The female yelled, holding onto her cargo with all of her might. "Our young deserve to live as well!"

"Which is what I intend!" The male snapped, pulling his wing away from the female. He turned back to face the female, wiping away the tears. "You of all Decidueye should know that. We may be archers, but we also are Pokémon, we don't lose our cool easily, but in this case I can understand." He pointed to the item the female was carrying. "You've been put in charge of a very important thing, and I know that I can't even understand what you would do to protect it, but I do understand what it means to fight to someone, and that's you." He got up and turned to face the ensuring battle. "I'll be back." With that said, the Arrow Quill Pokémon ran towards the battle ahead.

The Female looked down to look at the item she was holding. In her wings, an Egg was being held with a warm hold, but not a hard enough hold to break the egg. She knew what she needed to do.

Leaving the hiding spot she was in, the female looked around to see that a group of Decidueye were holding off a group consisting of five Primeape Not to mention the Mankey acting under the Primeapes.

"Get her!" One of the Primeape spotted the female Decidueye and her Egg and the female began to run. Two of the other Decidueye intercepted a Primeape and a few Mankey, using Shadow Claw and Leaf Blade to send them back.

The female was running with all of her energy, the Egg not leaving her grasp. She wasn't gonna let them take her Egg. She would rather die than let them take her Egg away.

She made it to a small clearing and she did something she thought she would never, EVER do as a parent. She tucked her Egg away under some leaves and she grabbed a rock that was about the same size as the Egg, but she didn't think that the Primeape saw the Egg.

"Going somewhere?" Out of nowhere, a barrier of glowing blue rocks blocked her path, thanks to the Primeape's Stone Edge. The Decidueye turned around and she saw that the Mankey had her surrounded. "Give us the Egg, lady and we'll be on our merry way."

"I'd rather die." The Decidueye said coldly. Her motherly instincts were kicking in and she wasn't going to let some anger-issued monkeys push her around. "The only way you're getting my Egg is if you pry it from my cold-dead wings."

The Primeape's face grew sour quickly, but she had known about their anger issues, so she wasn't scared. "So is that the way you're gonna be?"

"You tell me." The Decidueye said.

The Primeape got slightly angrier and he ordered, "ATTACK!"

The Decidueye's battling instinct kicked in, her wing encasing itself in shadows being a clear indicator. Moving faster than they could track, the Arrow Quill Pokémon slashed her Shadow Claw, sending the Mankey flying. She jumped away, creating a string in her wing and readying an arrow. She shot the arrow at the Primeape, making it unable to move as she could focus her attention on the henchmen. One of the Mankey jumped from behind the stiffened Primeape, and the Decidueye created a shining metallic orange orb and she threw it at the Mankey, causing it to plummet to the ground upon contact.

" **Rock Slide!"** A group of Mankey summoned rock out of portals in the sky. Looking upwards, the Decidueye saw the rocks falling and she used her speed to swat the rocks away from herself (and more importantly: the Egg).

The Decidueye decided to go after the Primeape, so she used Shadow Claw and she scored a direct hit on the fully-evolved Fighting-type, sending him flying away. She quickly turned her attention to the Mankey.

"She looks mad." One of the Mankey said.

"Who cares?" Another said, "We have the advantage."

' _You would think so?_ ' The Decidueye thought. The Mankey charged forward, but a green blur quickly advanced and they felt sharp pain coursing through them, the Shadow Claw hitting its mark. ' _Well, I think not._ '

A Mankey tried to use Karate Chop, but the Mankey phased through the Grass/Ghost-type, shocked, allowing Decidueye to capitalize using Shadow Claw. She jumped backwards and she brought her wings back and she flapped them with all of her might, using Ominous Wind to send the rest of them flying and soon after that, retreating into the forest. The only ones left: Decidueye and Primeape.

" **Leaf Blade!** " The Decidueye's right wing glowed a bright green color and she lunged towards the Pig Monkey Pokémon with amazing speed and agility, scoring another direct hit across the body of Primeape.

The Primeape began glowing a golden aura, signaling its use of Focus Energy. It tried to use the attack again, only for it to fail, which the Decidueye felt was weird.

' _Some Primeape never fail to disappoint._ ' Decidueye went for another Leaf Blade, but the Primeape shifted its body back, avoiding the Grass-type move as it went on the offensive, hitting and slapping the Grass/Ghost-type. ' _I don't believe it. It used Focus Energy again so that its Stomping Tantrum would do more._ ' Not to mention that the Ground-type attack landed a direct hit due to the first Focus Energy.

"Give me the Egg!" The Fighting-type screeched, actually using the move Screech to get Decidueye to forfeit her Egg, but she knew that she wouldn't give up her Egg, even though she didn't have it. She had to make sure that the Primeape wouldn't take it.

"N-No..." The Decidueye said exhaustedly. She had to admit that she used up more power than she wanted to, but the Mankey wouldn't give up until the Ominous Wind. "You can kill me. You can torture me until my bones break. But I'll never give up my child."

"Then I'll have to take it by force!" The Primeape yelled. " **Thief!** " The Primeape kneed the partial Ghost-type in the stomach, unintentionally revealing the stone. "WHAT?! WHERE'S THE EGG?!" He used Screech again, lowering the Defense of Decidueye sharply again, opening her up to another Stomping Tantrum sending her flying back, near where she had hid her Egg. She had to move away from the Egg, so she charged towards the Primeape, using Shadow Claw. She struck Primeape in the chest and she then switched to Ominous Wind, sending Primeape flying with a ghastly gust of energy, which caused aura to circle around her, signaling the rare secondary effect. The Primeape used Thief again, but it was met with dust as Decidueye dodged the Dark-type attack and she used Leaf Blade again, taking advantage of her Speed increase and Attack prowess increase. She swung her wing-like blade like she had never used the attack before, only concerned for the welfare of her child. She was going to live through this.

She felt an increasing aura sweep over her, her Overgrow Ability activating.

"To answer your question: I hid it prior to the fight. I would never give the Egg to you, just like you would never give your young away. It's a parent's duty to protect their young, even if it costs them their life. I don't want to say goodbye to my young, and this will be it. **Leaf Blade!** " The blade grew longer than it usually did, thanks to Overgrow's effect strengthening the output of Grass-type attacks like Leaf Blade. Putting every last bit of energy she could, she lunged towards Primeape, a parent's resolve in hand. She slash Primeape, causing a green explosion that rocked the area. The light faded, showing that the Primeape was gone. Dead? Probably not, most likely just sent flying from the blast. But she didn't think that she would see that Primeape again. She turned slowly to see if her Egg was still there, and thankfully it was. Slowly, but surely, she made her way towards the Egg, refusing to let her injuries get the better of her. She had to live for her child. She had to.

"I...did it." She said quietly, holding her unborn child. "I did it for you." Tears mixed with sorrow and happiness flooded from her eyes.

' _Decidueye..._ ' A voice flooded her mind. She turned her head to see if anyone was around, but no one was. ' _Decidueye..._ ' She closed her eyes for a brief moment and the next moment she found herself in a strange demension filled with stars shining faintly.

The Arrow Quill Pokémon looked around, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. A cloud of pink stardust formed and it faded, the legendary Palkia in front of Decidueye.

"Who...are you?" The injured Decidueye asked.

"You can be at ease." Palkia said. "I am Palkia, the Legendary Pokémon of space."

"Where am I?" Decidueye asked again.

"A part of my domain." Palkia answered.

"Am I..." She almost didn't want to answer this question, but she felt like she had no choice. "Am I dead?"

"No." Palkia said.

Decidueye felt the greatest relief wash over herself. But why would he called forth her of all Pokémon?

"I summoned you here to ask you something." Palkia said, as if he was answering her question. He took a moment before continuing. "Our creator, Acreus, is dying. And we have sent both the Plates and a human to a place called Earthland in order to protect them. But we need a protector for the Meadow Plate, the Plate of Nature, until the human can find it."

"But what does that have to do with me?" Decidueye asked.

"Actually, it involves the Egg." Palkia said in an informative manner. "I felt a great power emanating from your Egg. Your child has the qualifications for holding the Meadow Plate. But we need to send the Egg to Earthland."

"But, what about having someone to watch my child?" Decidueye said in a defensive manner. "I don't want my child to grow up with a human that would treat it with the lowest form of respect, treating my child like a piece of trash!"

"We have picked the perfect candidate for the Plates." Palkia informed. "The human we picked treats his own Pokémon like a family. Your child will be safe with him."

Decidueye felt conflicted, but at the same time she knew she wouldn't be around to protect her child. She made the most difficult choice any parent should have to make. With tears rolling down her face and splashing onto the Egg, she placed the Egg on the non-existent ground and a portal opened up, sending the Egg to its new home. Decidueye closed her eyes and she succumbed to her grief, but Palkia had different plans.

' _I know I was suppose to find the Meadow Plate Pokémon, but at what cost?_ ' The Spatial Pokémon thought to himself. He left Decidueye to her sorrow, but he sent a thought into the Egg, as it was the Pokémon's motherly voice:

' _I did it for you. My dear...Skyfall._ '

As if the her name was the key, Skyfall, now a Dartrix, awoken at sunset with a worried look on her face. To say she had a nightmare would be the world's biggest understatement.

"Hey." A Shiny Dragonite managed to snap Skyfall out of her trance. "Skyfall, you okay?"

"I don't know." Skyfall admitted, "I really don't know, but I had the weirdest dream."

"A dream?" Emerald asked. "What was it about? Who was in it?"

"I don't know!" Skyfall snapped, tears so close to coming out of her shut eyes. "I really...really don't know anymore." She was picked up and held by Emerald, and she didn't really mind. In fact, she saw Emerald to be like her older brother, just like Swampy, Alexander, Muku, and her Trainer Rick. She saw Rick's Chandelure, named Flashfire, and Rick's Medicham like sisters, but Emerald was a bit more.

"You want to talk about it?" The Dragon/Flying-type asked.

The middle stage evolution took a deep breath in and out before repeating the last thing she remembered: 'I did it for you. My dear Skyfall.'

 **And that's a wrap on that. I have a feeling that a few of you might be close to crying, but I really don't think so. To be honest, I almost wrote up a 'Trailer' that showed the Decidueye dying due to her injuries, but I, luckily, found another angle on it, so I just wrote it to the best of my abilities. I'll probably delve deeper into this when I'm done with my Phantom Lord arc in a second filler arc and a possible Pokémon World Arc, which might be where Skyfall evolves.**

 **But I honestly swear to God, I already uploaded this chapter. Maybe I did, but I took it down? I honestly don't remember.**

 **My OC's Piloswine's next for his Earth Trailer and then I'll delve into the Pokémon that haven't appeared yet.**

 **I'll see you next time.**


End file.
